Season 10 Extras
by Language Nerd
Summary: Season 10 after-episode add-ons! Things I'd like to think happened after the episode or wished to see during! Focuses mainly on Kensi and Deeks (Densi) but will feature the other characters as well!
1. Chapter 1 (10x1)

Hi everyone! I wasn't sure if I was going to do this for this season but here I am! I will be trying to keep these shorter than last time because it takes me so long to finish chapters and I have a lot of schoolwork but we'll see how long that lasts hahaha! Once I get on a roll, I can't stop myself from writing sometimes!

After the season premiere, I just had to write a small after-episode fic! It was a fantastic start to season 10 and with so many Densi scenes, I couldn't leave it unwritten.

This is probably the shortest chapter I've ever written but I couldn't think of much more to add this time since the scenes in the episode were perfect! I also don't know how they're going to handle Hidoko's death, maybe a funeral (I hope they spend some time on that), so I didn't want to go into that now.

This picks up after episode 1 of season 10! (10x1)

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS:LA.

* * *

They had been sitting in silence for a while now since he hadn't been able to fall asleep again.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She asked softly wondering what the stern look on his face was about.

His eyes turned towards her. "Uhm… for some reason that dream of you being pregnant won't leave my mind."

She was surprised he hadn't forgotten about that since he had hit his head for a second time. "It made an impact on your memory."

"Yeah, it felt so real."

She knew it was exactly what he wanted in life. A baby, a child, their child that they would raise together. In a perfect world with jobs that weren't dangerous and with a fearlessness for their future but she then remembered something else.

"When you were waking up, you were asking what had happened to the baby, did something go wrong?"

He thought about it. His dream was obviously weird, a mixture of his imagination and her voice rolled into one. "No, you just weren't pregnant anymore. I don't know why." He squeezed her hand. "Then I woke up and you were there. Maybe I was just sensing that."

She nodded, glad that nothing bad had happened even if it was just a dream. Her worst nightmare was that she would be putting their child in danger or losing them. She wanted that life with him, a precious little baby they would love forever but she always feared failing in that. "Was I happy?" She seemed nervous to be asking that.

"Yeah you were." He smiled at her reassuringly. "You called him Little Blye-Deeks or Little Deeks." He laughed softly.

"So no Little Princess Sunshine Deeks then?"

"I guess not." He thought about it. "I can't believe you remembered the whole name."

"Of course I did, you were so excited at the thought of buying a mini surfboard and wetsuit, how could I forget?"

"Can you imagine a little version of you or me running around?"

"That would be wild." She whispered as she smiled.

"It would be." He was glad she wasn't freaking out too much with all this baby talk. He still had hope that this was something she wanted as well.

She moved her hand over the back of her neck, turning her head side to side as well. "Your neck sore?"

"Everything's sore." She said lightly. Her entire body was aching, now that they were safe and the rush of adrenaline was gone, exhaustion took over.

"You dragged me through the desert all alone." It wasn't said as a question, but as a statement, his voice full of amazement for his fiancée.

"The things we do for love." She moved some hair out of his face so she could look into his blue eyes. He yawned and his face scrunched in what she assumed was pain. "You should get some rest."

"Okay." He agreed unlike earlier when she had said the same thing.

She gently stroked her thumb over his cheek. "I'll be here when you wake up." And every other day for the rest of their lives as long as they could be each other's worlds.

"M'kay." He muttered, the tiredness finally taking over again and willing him to sleep.

She stared at his face, so peaceful now that she really looked at him. Earlier today and yesterday all her focus had been on getting them to safety and trying to wake him up but here he was, going to be okay. He was doing well and so were they.

She rested her head on his chest again and uttered something she had so many times today. "I love you Deeks."

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2 (10x2)

Thank you all so much for the positive response on my first chapter! For the second episode I was kind of disappointed that they didn't mention much of what happened after Mexico. I would have liked to have seen it but at least they're all okay!

I started this off by slightly filling in what they did in between the mission in Mexico and being back to work but I wasn't really sure what they had done hahaha!

This picks up after episode 2 of season 10! (10x2)

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS:LA.

* * *

She got in the car for the first time since they'd been blown up. She was well aware of this fact, not quite sure how she felt.

Deeks sensed her hesitation to start the engine and laid his hand on her knee. "You okay?"

She let out a deep breath. "I am."

Starting the car and pulling away, their day-to-day driving routine became normal again quickly and the thoughts of Mexico were soon forgotten.

They had all taken some time off to recuperate after the incident. It didn't take long for Deeks to be released from the hospital with strict orders to rest and for them to arrive back in Los Angeles.

Kensi had gotten a new hairdo claiming she wanted something more edgy and he had taken his time off to work on himself and his future. He had been spending a lot of time at the bar, clearing out the things they wouldn't need and planning what he wanted to fix up.

His job had never officially been terminated because Mosley hadn't filed for it yet so he still had work at NCIS. As much as he wanted to leave right then and there the night before the mission, he knew he needed to make a living and with his position still available it was a wise choice to stay.

He wasn't sure for how long but at least they could have some normalcy in their lives. He loved being her partner in the field and would cherish these moments as long as they lasted.

They had a lot of things to talk about still as a result of their argument but they we're okay for now and that's what mattered. All he wanted to do as his main priority was marry her. She was excited to continue planning it as well, jumping right back where they left off.

Also, figuring out what to do for her bachelorette party before the cupcake girls took over and went wild. She wanted to plan it herself without their extravagant input and enjoy some time with her girlfriends.

They were now back to work, new cases coming up all the time and their daily lives continuing as usual.

They'd picked up dinner with Sam and come back to the boatshed but before the food was unpacked, Sam and Callen left.

"Just means there's more tacos for us." Deeks said with a smile.

"What do you think they're doing?"

"I don't know, but here try some tacos." He was way too excited about this. He took his first bite of the taco and made the strangest noises. "So good."

She took a bite too.

"You have to admit these tacos are amazing!"

As she took another bite she couldn't help but agree. "They are."

"I told you, truck tacos are the best." They enjoyed them in silence until Deeks paused. Before starting on his next one, he decided to speak. "So…"

"So…?" She repeated.

"Callen's back."

"Finally, the team back to normal." She smiled. There was nothing wrong with Agent DeChamps but she missed Callen. "Took long enough."

"We've been back a few weeks, how do you feel?"

She shrugged. "I'm good."

"Today was intense though."

She nodded and put her taco down. "How can someone do that to a child?"

"I don't understand, I don't understand how anyone could treat children badly." She knew he was thinking of his father and how cruel he was.

She realized the images of the little girl, too hot and not breathing, would haunt her for a while. "That is my worst fear if we did have children."

"Mine too, but she's okay. You did that Kens." He said and it reminded her of Turk's words.

"No, I didn't, she did." She looked at him. "For a second I thought we'd lost her but then she was okay, luckily."

"Yeah she is." He looked at her. "Come, eat your delicious tacos." He handed it to her again.

"Goes to show that you don't even have to be an agent or a bad guy for something to happen."

"Doesn't mean you can't minimize the possibility of danger."

She nodded, this was definitely about more than just today but also their own underlying issues they still needed to discuss. "Can we talk about the wedding?" She just wasn't ready for the heavy conversation at this moment.

"Of course." He was relieved in a way that she wanted to change the topic as well. Their wedding was a joyous occasion that they were very excited about. Maybe even more so now, after their argument, coming to the realization that what really mattered to them was having each other.

She got out her phone where she had lots wedding ideas in her notes and started to list some of the things that needed to be done. "We need to choose the invitation font and style so we can get those out, I need to go dress shopping cause they need enough time to alter it, we need to pick the colors of the tablecloths and flowers, we still haven't made a decision on flowers." She made a face, there was still so much that they had to organize and she knew time would creep up on them. "Also, we have to set a date for the cake tasting, I can't wait to try them all."

He laughed. "I'm sure. I wouldn't expect anything less from you Kens."

"It's why you love me." She boasted.

"It is." He whispered as he came closer to peck her on the lips, calming her wedding stress a little bit.

"Kissing in the workplace." She stated with a smirk.

"It's after-hours, besides Callen won't be back upstairs for a while, Hetty and Mosley haven't returned to OSP and the wonder twins do their own smooching at the workplace so we don't have to worry about them."

She pushed his shoulder. "Deeks!"

"What? They think they're so inconspicuous but I see them."

She chuckled, it was true. They'd known for a while that Eric and Nell were official. It hadn't been explicitly said but they just knew.

"I'm just glad everyone's happy, it's been a rough couple of weeks, years even but life is looking up again."

"I agree." He smiled. "Now, get back to eating those tacos cause we have lots."

"Okay." And that's what they did, enjoying their food and each other's company even more.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3 (10x3)

Thank you for the kind reviews! I had wanted to add Eric and Nell to the fic for last episode but I felt like they had already made plans to celebrate with the two of them rather than with Deeks and Kensi but this episode I added them.

Again, not much mention about Mexico or Hidoko's death but hopefully tomorrow's episode will go into that.

This picks up after episode 3 of season 10! (10x3)

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS:LA.

* * *

"Why does everyone keep thinking we've postponed the wedding or that we've cancelled it? I mean we had the argument for like three days, we never told them about it, they don't know what it was about."

"It was pretty obvious there was tension between us Kens, we didn't speak the entire flight to Mexico."

"We've had arguments before, this wasn't that different."

"They're agents, they can sense the slightest difference."

"If I hadn't proposed we wouldn't even have been engaged then, maybe we would only be engaged for a year at this point." Continuing on her rant.

"Okay that's not true I was all ready to propose to you, which you know because I did anyway when you got your engagement ring, but you went ahead and did it before me."

"I still don't understand why everyone says we're taking so long. It's not that long. Kat and Joshua were engaged for almost three years before they got married, I don't see what the big deal is."

"It's not Kens, we don't have to worry about anyone else, just like Sam said, we can do it in our own time. My mom's just excited for us to get married and I think we're ready, I'm ready to be married and I know you are too. It's a good time to start setting things in stone."

"Yeah but life keeps getting in the way and it keeps getting pushed back… I just… I want to do this right." She confessed.

"Baby, I love that you're so worried about this but you don't have to be. Whatever we do for this wedding will be right, because it's our wedding. We can do whatever we want, however we want and whenever we want." He laid his hand on her leg reassuringly. "It'll be perfect cause we'll be there."

That made her smile. "Okay, you're right. I don't know why I'm so stressed about this."

"I understand Kens. There's a lot to think about."

"It's gonna be good."

"It will be."

* * *

Sam had gone home and Callen was meeting him there but the four younger teammates decided to meet up for a drink.

"How's the house search going?"

"It's hard to find a place." Nell admitted.

"I have to be out in about three weeks so we need to hurry but I guess I can always stay at Nell's if we really don't find anything, she hasn't given up her apartment yet." Eric said.

"We haven't really seen any two-bedroom apartments we like, the vibe just feels off."

"Yeah, the vibe's gotta be good." Deeks said in agreement.

"I get that."

"And preferably close to the beach but that spikes up the price."

"Yes it does." Deeks agreed, knowing that struggle very well because he wanted to be close to the ocean as well.

"Anyway, we're still looking."

"You'll know when you find it." Kensi said from experience and then their drinks arrived.

"So what have you guys decided on for the wedding?" Nell asked hoping she could make up for her earlier comment.

"Well, we were talking but then something new came up with the case so we really didn't decide anything." Kensi replied slightly frustrated.

"But we're hoping we can have the wedding within a year." Deeks added.

"Oh yeah definitely within a year, maybe this winter, early spring, we're not sure yet."

"Have you picked a dress yet?" Nell asked, always interested in the little details.

"No, I haven't even tried any on but I did find one online that I liked." She said reaching for her phone.

"Oooh let's see it."

"Okay I like this style."

"That's gorgeous." Nell gushed over the dress.

"Am I allowed to see it?" Deeks asked not sure what was wedding protocol.

"Sure." She gave him the phone.

"That's very pretty."

"It's not like that's going to be my dress though, it's fifteen thousand dollars."

"I'm sorry what?" Deeks said with feigned question.

They all laughed. "I just like the style."

Taking one last look, he handed the phone back to her. "I like it but I'm sure whatever you pick will look beautiful…"

"Aww you love birds." Eric interrupted.

"...But maybe we can spend a little less than fifteen thousand dollars, actually more like a lot less." He finished.

"For sure."

"I'm excited for you guys to get married." Nell said.

"Me too." Kensi agreed softly. "I just hope work can get back to normal, Hetty can be back before then."

"I'm sure she will be Kens, but yeah it was interesting today. Nobody in charge of us."

"Yep it's different."

"How come we're always left in the dark about things lately?"

"Well one of us wasn't." Eric added still slightly hurt.

"I said I was sorry."

"I know and I understand. You were just following orders but why are Callen and Sam keeping so much from us?"

"You heard him, it's for our own safety."

"I used to be in the loop and now I'm out of the loop." Kensi said.

"I don't know, the team has seemed a little disconnected lately, especially before Mexico."

"Life's been different."

"Yeah, definitely."

"There was a lot of change last year and now again."

"I wonder how Joelle's family reacted when she went home."

"They might be angry that she lied to them."

"At least she's alive and her family can get her back."

"Sadly that's not always the case." The news about Hidoko had hit them all very hard. She wasn't part of the team for very long and may have been very loyal to Mosley but they had all worked with her at some point and it didn't pass their minds that it could have been any one of them.

"To Hidoko." Deeks raised his glass.

"To Hidoko." They all said.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4 (10x4)

**I have posted several chapters at once starting from chapter 4, so read those first if you want.**

It has been a rough couple of months. Life has been busy and then there was a death in the family. It's been hard to really be motivated about anything but I have finished my exams and now have vacation so there's time to catch up.

You've probably long forgotten about these episodes but hopefully you can figure out what happened by reading the chapters.

I have been writing these all along as the episodes were aired but I had never finished them to post so now here they are!

This picks up after episode 4 of season 10! (10x4)

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS:LA.

* * *

They headed back to osp to do some paperwork for the case. OSP was mostly dark, their desk lamps giving the source of light. It had been quiet between the four of them as they worked and a somewhat somber mood surrounded them. Sam and Callen left a while later and then it was just the two of them.

She walked over to his desk to see how he was doing. "Do you think we're in danger?" She asked softly.

"I don't know, Sam told me that Sabatino said our names weren't on the list, only descriptions." He pulled her closer. "There's plenty of surfer looking couples in LA." He joked. "I don't think we have to worry Kens."

"Okay." A part of her was reassured that he was taking this lightly but another part of her felt unsettled. "I just want to go home."

"Then let's go." He closed his laptop, stood up from his chair and started packing his bag.

She followed and walked over to the small kitchen to retrieve the pink box with their cake tasting samples to take home.

"So when can we taste more cake?" Deeks asked.

"Oh please, I thought your blood sugar couldn't handle it."

"I'm sorry I was a little negative this morning."

"A little?"

"Okay, a lot."

"Don't worry, you don't have to taste anymore. I think we should go with the vanilla, everyone likes that right?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Not in a brownie, rice crispy treat or apple pie kind of way though." She stated only slightly hurt.

"I didn't mean it like that, I just feel that it's not about the best-tasting cake, it's about the symbolism. Nobody is going to care what it tastes like, they're just going to enjoy watching us cut it and sharing a piece."

"I know, but it's my cake and I want to enjoy it cause it's my favorite food."

"I should have known better." He laughed and she joined in.

"I want to enjoy my cake, our cake."

"Got it." He said. "I liked the cakes from this morning, whichever one it is."

"Okay."

"One step closer to the wedding."

"One step closer to our future." They both smiled.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5 (10x5)

**I have posted several chapters at once starting from chapter 4, so read those first if you want.**

It has been a rough couple of months. Life has been busy and then there was a death in the family. It's been hard to really be motivated about anything but I have finished my exams and now have vacation so there's time to catch up.

You've probably long forgotten about these episodes but hopefully you can figure out what happened by reading the chapters.

I have been writing these all along as the episodes were aired but I had never finished them to post so now here they are!

This picks up after episode 5 of season 10! (10x5)

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS:LA.

* * *

They had gotten home earlier, had dinner together and then Kensi went upstairs. When Deeks walked into their room he found her folding laundry on the bed.

"You should have called me." He would have helped with the laundry.

"That's okay. I'm almost done and I know you're tired."

"Yeah, I am. Everything worked out though."

"I guess fairy tales can exist."

"Maybe, but so do nightmares." He said.

"There wouldn't be a 'good' without a 'bad.'"

"Sounding so wise Miss Blye."

She chuckled. "Yeah right."

"It's been a long day." He sighed and plopped down on the bed.

"You going to bed early?"

"No, I just keep thinking about Tiffany. This could have ended much worse."

"But it didn't. Tiffany is a really sweet girl and she wanted to help you and repay you somehow."

"She didn't need to repay me."

"I know but maybe she felt she needed to. It's a good thing you helped her out Deeks. It's hard to get away from that without a little help."

"Yeah I guess."

"Hey." She threw a t-shirt at him. "You did good. Who knows where she'd be without you. I know I may have overreacted before when I found out you were sending her money each month but I'm really happy and thankful that you got her out of that life. You always protect the women in your life and I love you for it." She smiled.

He felt (humbled) by her kind words. "Thank you and thank you for trusting me and Tiffany today. She was holding back information but you helped anyway."

"She made a promise to her friend and kept it. I admire that." She sat down on the bed next to him.

"Yeah, me too." He took her hand in his and kissed it. "You're such a good fiancée." He pulled her on top of him quickly.

"Aah Deeks!" She shrieked at the unexpected move.

"...and you're going to be an even better wife." He laughed and he tickled her.

"Stop!" She squirmed in a fit of laughter. "Deeks… please."

He stopped to look at her face. She had a small smile, rosy cheeks and eyes filled with awe. She was everything he could have asked for and more.

"I love you." He said and then started kissing her, giving her no chance to say it back, but it wasn't necessary to be said, he knew, she knew, everyone knew.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6 (10x6)

**I have posted several chapters at once starting from chapter 4, so read those first if you want.**

It has been a rough couple of months. Life has been busy and then there was a death in the family. It's been hard to really be motivated about anything but I have finished my exams and now have vacation so there's time to catch up.

You've probably long forgotten about these episodes but hopefully you can figure out what happened by reading the chapters.

I have been writing these all along as the episodes were aired but I had never finished them to post so now here they are!

This picks up after episode 6 of season 10! (10x6)

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS:LA.

* * *

When Kensi finally stepped out of the questioning room, Deeks stood up to greet her.

"Hey."

"Hi." She said softly.

"You good?"

"Yeah." She replied quickly but he wasn't totally convinced.

The others were there too, waiting to be questioned one by one so they could leave.

* * *

The four of them weren't going to Hawaii but they did go to the bar.

"Wow Deeks this place is looking much better than when I was last here." Sam said impressed with the change.

"I was surprised too when I saw it." Callen had come to visit to look at the apartment.

"I guess I had some time to work on it after Mexico but it's nowhere near done."

They had some lights operated by batteries and didn't have to drink their beers by candlelight anymore.

"New beers." Deeks took them out of an ice chest that held some drinks. No more stale and gross beer for them.

"I'm liking where this is going."

"Thanks Sam." It meant more to him than he'd ever know.

After drinking beers, Deeks handed Callen the keys so he could unlock the upstairs apartment and then Sam and Callen left to check it out.

"Hey." He nudged her arm when they were finally alone.

"Hi." She said softly.

"You okay? You've been quiet."

"Just tired."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Hey, I know you. This isn't nothing."

She sighed, he knew her to well. "It's hard to know who to trust. People switch their loyalty in a heartbeat. I don't even know what happened today."

"I know, pretty crazy day."

She sighed and looked down so Deeks gently touched her chin and moved her head to look in her eyes. "Sorry."

"Baby, you have nothing to be sorry about. I get it, Mosley is doing some shady stuff and we don't know where Hetty is but it's okay."

"I know, it's just hard."

"I totally get it. To be honest, I'm kind of feeling like a lost puppy."

She chuckled softly but he was right. She did feel lost, most of the time they haven't had a boss to tell them what to do. "Me too."

"I could really use that vacation."

"Agreed." She stood on her tippy toes to kiss him. After their lips pulled back, she rested her head in the crook of his shoulder. It had been a long day and they found comfort in each other's arms.

"What's going on here?" Callen asked as he walked back into the room, smirking at Sam as he laughed. They pulled apart swiftly, immediately missing eachother's hold.

"Long day." Was all Deeks said.

They all understood. "Get some rest everyone, tomorrow is a fresh start."

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7 (10x7)

**I have posted several chapters at once starting from chapter 4, so read those first if you want.**

It has been a rough couple of months. Life has been busy and then there was a death in the family. It's been hard to really be motivated about anything but I have finished my exams and now have vacation so there's time to catch up.

You've probably long forgotten about these episodes but hopefully you can figure out what happened by reading the chapters.

I have been writing these all along as the episodes were aired but I had never finished them to post so now here they are!

This picks up after episode 7 of season 10! (10x7)

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS:LA.

* * *

"I love that you want to get a dress from Brides Against Breast Cancer, you're always thinking of other people before yourself and that's one of the many things I love about you… but this is our wedding and I want you to be sure that this is what you want cause this is your day, you don't have to think about someone else for once and if there's a dress you see somewhere else that you love, you should get it."

She nodded understanding. "I've looked at several places and Brides Against Breast Cancer has so many, I don't think it'll be a problem to find a dress. There's actually too many, look." She opened another tab on her computer and found the website. "See I don't know what neckline I want."

"You'll have to try a few different styles and see what suits you best."

"I can't wait to find the right dress." She had a soft smile on her face.

"Me too, but you really don't have to invite my mom Kens, you don't need her opinion because she will give it and I just want you to be happy with your choice."

"Don't worry Deeks, I know how to stand up for myself, I won't be talked into something I don't want."

"I know you do and won't but I also know that you can get a little overwhelmed sometimes with the moms and I want it to be stress-free, you don't need more pressure about the wedding from my mom."

"I get that but this is what I want, a day with my mom and your mom, with my family, being a total girl, trying on dresses. It doesn't happen often." She laughed. "My mom could never get me in a dress when I was little so I think she'll be pleased."

"Okay." He smiled. "I love that you're close to my mom and that you see her as your family."

"Cause she is."

"She is." He agreed. "I love you." He pecked her on the lips.

"I love you too."

She stood and walked over to the kitchen. "You know…" She started casually and turned back towards him. "There have been moments in my life, many moments, where I never could have thought this would happen. That we, or that I could be happy again. But I am, I am so happy. I was so alone before, nobody who looked out for me or loved me but then I met you and even though you annoyed me beyond belief, you made me happy, and checked up on me and kept me company, then I reconnected with my mom and then I met your mom and all of a sudden I had a family again. Fairy tales do exist cause I'm living it." Her eyes were almost teary as she was saying it but she hadn't felt this happy and loved in so long. "I've been longing for this all my life, ever since my dad…" A tear fell down her cheek and her wrapped his strong arms around her. "And I found it, I found you."

He tightened his hold for a moment and kissed her head. "I'm so glad I found you too."

The rhythm of his heartbeat calmed her down as they stood there silently. This was love.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8 (10x8)

**I have posted several chapters at once starting from chapter 4, so read those first if you want.**

It has been a rough couple of months. Life has been busy and then there was a death in the family. It's been hard to really be motivated about anything but I have finished my exams and now have vacation so there's time to catch up.

You've probably long forgotten about these episodes but hopefully you can figure out what happened by reading the chapters.

I have been writing these all along as the episodes were aired but I had never finished them to post so now here they are!

This picks up after episode 8 of season 10! (10x8)

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS:LA.

* * *

"What's his name?" Kensi asked trying to make her comfortable and distract her from the situation they were in. They had to wait.

"Michael."

"I like that name, my cousin's name is Michael too."

As the two men in protective suits came in, the two DHS agents that were holding Aly, left.

"Ma'am we're going to have to ask you to leave." One of the men asked.

"No!" Ally screamed.

"Ally, you're going to be okay. They're going to take it off and then we'll get you some help."

"My baby!" She cried.

"It's okay. I'll go check on him." Kensi slowly backed away, so not to scare her.

She then walked through the hall finally releasing the breath she didn't realize she was holding and quickly exited the building. She walked towards the secured area behind the tape, where everyone had been evacuated to including Ally's baby.

One of the airport security women was holding the little boy but he was screaming at the top of his lungs.

She was nervous but felt she had made Ally a promise. "I'll take him." She offered relieving the other woman of her babysitting duties.

Carefully lifting the boy out of her arms and holding him against her chest. "Shhh, it's okay." She bounced and swayed slowly hoping he'd calm down a bit. "It's okay Michael. Mommy's getting help." She whispered.

The little boy was still fussy but his screams had quieted when Deeks walked over.

"You're getting pretty good at this."

"Yeah?" She questioned, not so sure if that was true. She was still nervous around babies and children but she was making an effort.

"You're doing great, the kid was screaming his head off a while ago."

"You didn't think to take him?" She smirked.

"Yeah, no, didn't cross my mind." He scratched the back of his head as he did when he was nervous.

They waited until a woman from CPS arrived to take the baby.

"What'll happen to him now?"

"He'll stay at the CPS office until a family member can pick him up."

"Okay."

Before the woman even made it back to her car another car came to a screeching halt and a man ran towards the baby boy. He held Michael right away and they watched as the CPS woman talked to him.

"She was willing to use her son." Deeks shook his head.

"I can't even begin to fathom what she was thinking."

"She wasn't, she was sick."

"It's scary to think that the mind can go to crazy places." She admitted and he looked at her.

Her mind hadn't been in the best place during her recovery from the helicopter crash but she had asked for help in some way and gotten plenty. Everyone was willing to help, from the team to the moms and especially Deeks. They had to put up with a lot but they had all contributed to her mental recovery and becoming herself again.

"I don't get how a mother could do that… well actually I do. Some people are terrible parents and my father was one of them."

"You don't get to choose your family."

"Speaking of which, on a more positive note, you need to show me some more pictures of your family cause it would be embarrassing if I don't recognize them at the wedding." They started walking to their car.

"We'll give you a little crash course on my family."

"Why is it so big? I don't have that many people."

"Lots of aunts and uncles."

"But wait, the cousin I went surfing with is Adam right?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"Ah okay good. Cause we really hit it off and it's a topic I could talk about."

"He's the son of my uncle on my dad's side, the one who passed away because of a drunk driver, so we always had his wife and kids over for all the holidays and we just spent a lot of time with them in general so we're pretty close."

"And Michael is your cousin on your…"

"Dad's side as well, my aunt's son."

"Got it."

"Okay onto friends, where did you meet Anna again?"

"College, one of my best friends."

"You know so many people and you stay in contact with all of them."

"Just as I've said before, there's lots of people I want to share this life changing event with."

"I know." He pecked her lips. His beautiful fiancée has touched many people's lives and had many who cared about her, which was a comforting thought.

"Should we really put Anna next to Kip though, she's just gotten a divorce. She was really down about that and I don't want to see her get hurt again."

"He's a really great guy Kens, I know from what you've seen, he seems like a player sometimes but he really isn't. He wasn't happy in his marriage, he just wasn't himself. Besides it's no guarantee that they will get together."

"I know." She looked at the seating chart again. "Okay, I'll keep Anna there."

They got in the car. "So skateboarding today."

"You liked that huh?"

"I did, I did like that."

"Impressing you with my skills."

"You're such a California boy."

"That's me."

"I like when we get to use what we're good at, at out jobs."

"Yeah bringing that piece from our daily lives into another part of our daily lives." It sounded weird as he said it but it was true. Work took up most of their life but their life at home was also something.

"Like that time we got to surf."

"Mhm or when you get to use your Portuguese." He slowly leaned in for a kiss.

"Let's go home." She started the car so they could continue whatever they had just started at their house.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9 (10x9)

**I have posted several chapters at once starting from chapter 4, so read those first if you want.**

It has been a rough couple of months. Life has been busy and then there was a death in the family. It's been hard to really be motivated about anything but I have finished my exams and now have vacation so there's time to catch up.

You've probably long forgotten about these episodes but hopefully you can figure out what happened by reading the chapters.

I have been writing these all along as the episodes were aired but I had never finished them to post so now here they are!

This picks up after episode 9 of season 10! (10x9)

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS:LA.

* * *

"You can't do this to the customers though Momma. You have to give them what they want, unless they've had too much to drink then you can cut them off."

"I know Martin. This isn't my first rodeo at a bar. I worked at one when I was about twentyfour I think."

"That's reassuring." Deeks said sarcastically as Kensi slapped his arm.

"Zip it boo-boy." Kensi used the nickname Roberta had just used on him.

"Kensi, you still want two sazeracs?"

"Yes, please."

"Oh so she gets what she wants but I don't?!"

"Relax Martin, your water is coming right up." She laughed along with Kensi but got to work.

"How did she even hear about this?" He whispered to Kensi.

"Unlike you I do pick up the phone."

"Yes, Kensi and I had a nice talk." Roberta turned towards them having heard their exchange.

"You told her to interview for the job?"

"No, she didn't Martin. I saw it in the flyer. I need something to do and now we can spend some more time together." Roberta smiled.

"Just perfect."

In a short amount of time, she had made Kensi two sazeracs and Deeks a double margarita, just as he had asked for.

"Thank you mama."

"I like what you've done with the place. It's very you."

"Well I would hope so."

"Don't get smart with me son. I'm giving you a compliment, take it."

Kensi leaned on Deeks' shoulder. "You always get shy when someone compliments you."

"I'm just humble that way."

"And the humbleness is gone." She stated as he gave his signature smirk.

"So you guys ready for married life?"

They both looked at eachother. "I think we are."

"Not too much is going to change right?" Deeks asked.

"That all depends on you guys." His mom said. "Just keep being you."

"Exactly, we'll be us."

"First the wedding and then you guys can start working on my grandchildren."

Kensi looked down. They hadn't expanded on their talk about kids at all since Mexico. Their entire argument actually hadn't been mentioned again. She knew that wasn't a good thing, with unresolved issues hanging in the air, but they had just been so happy to be alive in Mexico that she thought nothing else really mattered.

His mother caught their reactions quickly and changed the subject. She had no idea what would have caused that awkward moment because Deeks rarely told her about his issues but that topic what soon forgotten.

"When are you planning to open?"

"I'm not sure, there's still quite a few things to do."

"I think it looks great."

"Me too." Kensi added.

"Thank you. I'm very excited about this. I've dreamed about doing this for a long time."

"I'm so proud of you for fulfilling your goal, you always achieve what you set your mind to."

"I try."

"My baby boy growing up. Already a grown-up but you know." She said to Kensi. "I love you both so much."

"Love you too."

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10 (10x10)

**I have posted several chapters at once starting from chapter 4, so read those first if you want.**

It has been a rough couple of months. Life has been busy and then there was a death in the family. It's been hard to really be motivated about anything but I have finished my exams and now have vacation so there's time to catch up.

You've probably long forgotten about these episodes but hopefully you can figure out what happened by reading the chapters.

I have been writing these all along as the episodes were aired but I had never finished them to post so now here they are!

This picks up after episode 10 of season 10! (10x10)

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS:LA.

* * *

"Goodnight guys." They waved as their coworkers left and Callen went upstairs.

"So… you know what, I changed my mind on the fact that a name writes itself." He laughed. "It takes deep thought and brainstorming but we'll get there."

"Okay."

She walked back over to the pool table and sat down. He watched as she went and then followed.

They looked round at everything in silence until something from earlier in the day came to her mind.

"You do know where the box is though right?"

He smiled. "Yeah, Eric pulled it out of storage for me so I could check on it. Still there." He reassured her.

"Good."

"Maybe if you told me what was in it, I could just know."

"Maybe if you opened it, you would know." She retorted.

"What's in the box?"

"Open it."

"Why would I want to do that, if what I want most in the world is standing right in front of me." He leaned in and pecked her lips. "Kissing me." She wrapped her arms around him. "Hugging me, dating me, marrying me."

"Then there's no real reason to open the box." She whispered almost the same words she had years ago.

"Just tell me."

"Just open it. If I tell you it'll ruin the whole purpose of it."

He squinted at the vague words she used. "The purpose of giving me the box?" She looked at him amused by his face. He was trying to put everything together. "The box that was delivered to you but was a present for me because you forgot it was my birthday."

"Mhm, I had honestly thought your birthday was the 18th and I wanted to get you something that would make up for it."

"And we weren't together yet even if there was a thing."

"There _was_ a thing." She confirmed as well.

"But you couldn't have known that I wouldn't open it right away in front of Sam and Callen so you wouldn't have done something too risky… unless you were already being bold."

A devilish smile graced her lips. "You may never know, if you don't open it."

"Maybe I won't." He whispered. "But I'll still have you." He kissed her. As they continued he leaned her down on the pool table and shifted on top.

"Deeks. We should stop."

"I don't think we should." He continued to kiss her.

"Baby." She pushed him back. "Callen's upstairs." They both cringed at the that.

"Aaaah."

"Shut down the bar and I'll wait for you in the car."

"Rhyming! Got it." He rushed to turn of the lights and lock up and then practically sprinted towards the car. Driving towards the fun that awaited them at home.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11 (10x11)

**I have posted several chapters at once starting from chapter 4, so read those first if you want.**

It has been a rough couple of months. Life has been busy and then there was a death in the family. It's been hard to really be motivated about anything but I have finished my exams and now have vacation so there's time to catch up.

You've probably long forgotten about these episodes but hopefully you can figure out what happened by reading the chapters.

I have been writing these all along as the episodes were aired but I had never finished them to post so now here they are!

This picks up after episode 11 of season 10! (10x11)

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS:LA.

* * *

They had gotten there so fast. The cupcake girls walked through the door and looked shocked.

"Wow! Kensi!" Kat said as the other two squealed in excitement.

"This is amazing! Did you do this Kay Kay?"

"No, Deeks did actually. I only helped a little."

"I'm impressed. This place looks incredible."

"Thank you. I know Deeks will appreciate you saying that."

"How come we haven't been invited here before?" Mandy said with no conviction.

"It's just been finished, we haven't opened yet."

"We'll have to have our girls' night here sometime." Kat suggested.

"Definitely, I have to thank you for doing this. Deeks didn't really want the office coming here but I think it'll be nice."

"It'll be great."

"Okay so what are we doing?"

"Well I was thinking we could start with the garlands."

They all came over to the boxes Kensi had on the table and starting taking decorations out. "Oh my god this is so cute."

"Look!" Mandy held up a nutcracker.

Kensi watched as they just took over and started putting items around. She wasn't always happy when they got an idea and completely worked out the details in a short amount of time without her input but this time she was grateful they were taking over.

"Kay Kay come help me with the lights."

Kensi obliged and took one end of the string holding it up, when her phone starting ringing and she looked at the screen. Picking up, Deeks said he was going to swing by again and pick her up because of a case.

"I'm being called into work." She said when she hung up the phone.

"Don't worry Kensi, we'll have this place looking festive in no time."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." She hugged all three of her friends, grateful that they could help and went out the door.

* * *

"You can all go back to your festivities now." Deeks said at the end of his toast.

As the volume of their coworkers went up again, Kensi turned towards him. "That was a beautiful speech." She was slightly emotional but with a soft smile gracing her lips.

"Thank you. They've all been on my mind a lot these days." She nodded in understanding.

"Mine too."

Sam came over to them. "That was great Deeks."

"Thank you. We're missing a lot of people at work and of course Michelle too… and your dad." He looked at Kensi, taking her hand in his.

"The holidays are a rough time when you're missing people, but also a good time to remember them." Sam said.

Kensi nodded silently on the verge of falling apart. Sam's strong arms wrapped around her. They stood there as they took in the moment. Because of their jobs they had created a family of their own. Not by blood but by a mutual understanding of the daily dangers they face. They found comfort in knowing others felt the same way. Sam went back to speaking to other members of ncis and they were left standing alone.

"You good?"

"I'm more than good."

"You're so relaxed tonight."

"It's because I'm happy."

"I love it when you're happy."

"Me too. Are you happy? Or is everyone here giving you too much stress?" She teased.

"I'm okay, keeping my eyes peeled."

"I know you are." She laughed. He had been so worried about all their coworkers messing up the bar but she had a feeling this was only the beginning of his bar adventures. There would be many occasions where he would be cleaning up messes that customers had made.

"I'm happy."

"Good."

"Merry Christmas my love."

"Merry Christmas Deeks."

* * *

Thanks for reading and Happy Holidays!


	12. Chapter 12 (10x12)

Thank you so much for the lovely reviews! Here's the next chapter! I'm almost finished with the episode 13 chapter so that will be up soon too!

This picks up after episode 12 of season 10! (10x12)

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS:LA.

* * *

"Next time, can you not say inappropriate things in front of my other coworkers Mama?"

"Oh please, we're all adults. Everyone knows how honeymoons work."

"Yeah but I don't need 'her older brothers'..." He said in air quotes. "... imagining that."

Kensi awkwardly sat next to Roberta as they argued back and forth. There wasn't much you could do to stop Roberta because in the end she was going to say what she was going to say.

Somehow the conversation had shifted towards their honeymoon when Kensi was distracted for a moment. Her thoughts had gone to the day they'd had and how exhausted she was but she was happy they had gotten their honeymoon planned.

"Don't you guys just want to relax?" Roberta said.

He would have loved to just surf and lay on the beach all day but Kensi's wishes had been fulfilled. They were going to help out in a village, learn about the culture and do some sightseeing. "We figured, we have the rest of our lives to do that." He smiled at Kensi and she reciprocated. "What better way than to spend our first days of marriage helping others?"

"Sounds perfect."

"Sounds like us."

"You guys are too cute." His mother lovingly looked at them.

The little bowl of popcorn was gone so Deeks took it from the bar. "You want some more?"

"No thanks. I feel kind of nauseous."

"You're not pregnant already are you?" Roberta asked worriedly.

"No mom, we would tell you if we were plus she's drinking beer."

"Well sorry, I have my doubts sometimes. Didn't hear about the engagement for some months." She trailed off.

"Mom, we said we were sorry."

"I thought you had already told her." Kensi clarified.

"See Kensi is the soon-to-be daughter-in-law I can trust."

"Why do you ladies always gang up on me?"

"Because we can." Kensi's smug smile said it all. As long as he reacted that way they would continue.

Two people entered the bar and Deeks went over to welcome them and get their drinks.

"I hope the bar picks up soon." He said when he came back and looked around at the mostly empty place.

"You're just beginning Martin. It'll work out."

"Thank you Mama."

"I'm gonna head home." Kensi said as she stood up getting ready to leave. "You can stay if you want. I can drive myself." She suggested.

"She's not feeling well. Take your woman home. You guys can practice those honeymoon activities."

"Aagh Mom." He looked horrified.

She laughed at his discomfort. "Just kidding."

Kensi hugged Roberta. "Feel better."

"Thank you." She then grabbed her bag.

"You're sure you're good?" Deeks asked his mother.

"Yes, I'm great. Besides I'll get Callen if there's any problems. I know he never sleeps."

"Love you Mama. Goodnight." He hugged her as well.

"Love you too. Night love birds." She shouted across the bar as they walked out the door.

"She's so embarrassing."

"No, no you're just embarrassed by her. There's a difference." She was way too amused by this not to tease him as well.

"I'm forty years old. She shouldn't still be embarrassing me." He laughed.

She laughed with him. His birthday had been that week. "You're right, you're so old."

"That's not the part you're supposed to take away from that sentence."

"You're getting old Deeks, I'm just stating the facts." She said lightheartedly.

"Says the woman whose only four years younger than me." He pinched her side playfully and she yelped. "You seem to be feeling much better." He continued.

"Deeks." She smiled. "The nausea comes and goes but I'm okay. "

"No headache?"

"No, I'm good. Just tired."

"Those microwave symptoms should be gone by tomorrow afternoon."

"Yeah…" She was cut off by her own yawn and then laugh.

"Let's get you home. It's been a long day."

"Hm." She kissed him and then got in the car.

"Really you leave me hanging like that?!" His arms were up in disbelief.

All she could do was laugh and just maybe she was feeling well enough to practice those honeymoon activities later.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13 (10x13)

Wow this episode was so sad but Daniela's acting was so good. I cried and I usually don't do that but it was such a powerful episode especially that last scene.

This picks up after episode 13 of season 10! (10x13)

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS:LA.

* * *

When he started to pull back slightly from their embrace, she reached up to wipe away the tears.

"I'm gonna go see if we're needed on the scene and then I think we should go." He said softly. Her silent nod of confirmation had them moving towards other officers.

Once they're cleared, he leads her to an unknown car and helps her sit down in the passenger seat.

"Your tires got slashed today." He explained and she wondered what he had been upto all day but she didn't question it.

Once Deeks started driving, the only sound in the car was the heater and a soft hum of the engine. Silent tears rolled down her face and she occasionally wiped them away.

They got home, Deeks made dinner and she sat on the couch. She wasn't hungry and took maybe two bites before just moving the food around on the plate.

Other days he would tell her she needed to eat and most of the time she consumed the food in a heartbeat but today he didn't push. He just wrapped up the leftovers and put them in the fridge.

Her tears had stopped for the most part now but she was sad. A somber mood loomed over the day and would be hard to forget.

They silently changed into their pj's and brushed their teeth as they got ready for bed. Kensi finished before him so she went and got in bed. Deeks finished quickly, worried that she wasn't okay. He knew this was one of those cases that would take more time to get over, if that was even possible. It was a case that would be on their minds for a long time.

They laid next to each other quietly, hoping the stress of the events of the day would lull them to sleep but that thought seemed hopeless. There was no way she was falling asleep with her mind running in circles.

He sighed loudly and was obviously struggling to fall asleep as well so she reached out her hand.

"Deeks…" She whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" She was worried about him too.

He sighed again. "Yeah, no I'm good baby." He kissed the back of her hand. "It's been a long day."

"Did everything go well?"

"I'm here aren't I?" He joked slightly before stopping with his laughing. He hesitated to continue and decided not to tell her about his day, at least not tonight.

"You're protecting me." She stated softly.

She knew he was keeping something from her. She always knew.

"Just another day at the office." He tried again.

"Please tell me Deeks."

He rubbed his hand over his face. "I was cornered and I'm not sure but I think there were four shooters." He paused and she was quiet so he continued. "On all sides, in front of me, from above and Turk was gone and my bullets were gone. I was scared for a moment there…" A sob sounded in the air. "Baby." He tugged at her hand. This was why he didn't want to talk about it.

"I'm sorry." She whispered through the tears.

"What are you sorry for Kens? You have nothing to apologize for." He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I should have been there for you."

His response was quick. "You were exactly where you needed to be today." He reassured her. "Sam and Callen got there at the perfect time as they always do and saved the day." He smoothed her hair. "We're okay, Kens."

"David isn't." The utter devastation present in her voice.

"I know ... I know Kens."

"And his wife." She sobbed again. "She lost her baby boy and now her husband. I don't know how you can go on."

"I don't know either. The world is so unfair."

"I don't know what I would do without you Deeks, I honestly don't know. That thought terrifies me and it could've been today, it can be any day."

"Life is unpredictable and short, we know that better than most." He kissed the top of her head. "That's why we have to live it to the fullest. We can't be scared and think of the what ifs, we just have to live." Even in the darkness of the room, he could see her eyes filled with sadness. "But worse comes to worst, something does happen, no matter when, or what our last words to each other are, know that I love you Kensi Marie Blye, with all heart."

"I love you too Martin A. Deeks." It was all that mattered, in fact, it was all that ever mattered. Their love was stronger than anything life had ever thrown at them. Even in tough times, their love always persevered. Everything would be okay as long as they lived, loved, and were loved.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14 (10x14)

Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favorites! This episode was so intense! Can't wait to see how that cliffhanger continues this Sunday! In this chapter I made up a reason for Kensi to be back on the right side of the bed and showed a lot of their own thoughts. I loved their quiet little scene together!

This picks up after episode 14 of season 10! (10x14)

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS:LA.

* * *

Deeks was laying on his back in bed and his girl was resting on his bare chest. He felt incredibly lucky to have these moments with her especially after the events of the day before.

She was often up before him just like she'd been this morning but this past case had lasted two days straight. There had been no time for breaks, for rest or for deep thoughts. It had been one thing after the other until they were told to go home. Unlike him she had really fallen asleep again after their little talk that morning, which was unusual for her ever since the helicopter crash.

That reminded him that she was back on the right side of the bed again or as she liked to call it 'her side of the bed'. During the recovery period of the accident, she had trouble walking to the bathroom at night with her temporarily weakened legs and the other side of the bed made it just that little bit easier for her to maneuver around the room.

As he thought back on their past few years, all he could think about now was that they were doing well, really well. He felt like they were finally on the same page about the future. She was coming around and he was okay with waiting. Their wedding was just two months away and he couldn't be more excited.

He couldn't believe that she had agreed to be his wife, that she had agreed to marry him. He's come a long way from 'Marty Deeks, that's the best they could get', he had been able to break down her walls with his joking and understanding nature and become her fiancé.

He looked at his sleeping beauty, so peaceful that he didn't want to wake her but they had to get up.

"Kens." He says softly as he stroked his fingers along her bare arm. She grumbled slightly as she was slowly waking up again. "Just got a text message, we've gotta go into work today afterall."

"Why?" Her eyes were still closed.

"I'm not sure but it seems urgent."

"Just five more minutes." She begged groggily.

"Look who's the sleepy one now?" He teased.

"I didn't think I needed it until just now."

"Well with all the activities we did last night, you're bound to need to catch up on some sleep."

She chuckled softly. "I sure did." She moved her hand gently over his chest. "Someone kept me up all night."

He kissed the top of her head and smiled. Then he made a move to get up. She made a noise in protest and dug her head into the pillow as he stood next to the bed. "Come on, Kens."

She turned herself around so that she could look at him and she watched as he walked around the room choosing clean clothes to wear and gathering dirty clothes from the night before.

They had spent an incredible evening together the night before only thinking about each other. Their attention had solely been on one another, fulfilling each other's needs and showing how much they cared about each other.

Grateful to still be here when they only had one second to spare. Usually she wouldn't think much of it. They've been in tougher situations and Sam has disabled many more explosives over the years but this time it was different. All the cases lately were different. She used to be carefree, not much thought was spent evaluating cases once they were finished but now each case stayed in the back of her mind.

She understood what Deeks meant when he started telling her that he wanted out of this job. She understood what Deeks meant when he felt like something was going to go wrong at any moment. But she couldn't make herself say the words 'I want to get out'. He was right they didn't have to decide right now but she wanted to make the choice before the choice was made for them.

As she watched him put on his shirt, covering up his muscles, she didn't even notice he was looking at her.

"Kens?" He said.

That brought her out of her own thoughts. "Mhm?"

"I'm gonna make something for breakfast while you get ready and then we'll eat in the car."

"Okay." She smiled.

He walked over and kissed her on the lips. She would get ready, he would make breakfast and they would go to work together as partners to help people as they always do. For today, life would go on as normal but in the back of her mind she knew there were big changes to come.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15 (10x15)

Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favorites! So sorry for the delay again and the multiple chapters that will be posted after each other... again hahaha!

The continuation of the cliffhanger was intense too! Really enjoyed the episode!

This picks up after episode 15 of season 10! (10x15)

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS:LA.

* * *

"Hey." She said softly when she saw him.

"You feeling better?" He asked as she emerged from the women's locker-room after taking a shower.

"Yeah, I needed that."

"Me too."

"I know we had a small break but this has been a very long week … and it's not even over." She said softly.

He nodded in agreement. "Terrible day." The attack on the movie theater had been horrible.

"It really is. I don't think it's really sunk in yet." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder as a sign of comfort. He hoped they could wrap this up quickly and go home.

* * *

He kept sneaking glances at his fiancé to make sure she was okay. It was very emotional to be standing amongst a grieving crowd. Some cried, others stood silently but everyone was sad.

A few people made speeches and the team listened with deep sadness. The thoughts of the what ifs going through their heads but the reality was that they couldn't turn back the time.

He caught her eyes and she gave him half a smile. He just pulled her into a hug and didn't let go. He wasn't sure if it was because he felt she needed it or because he himself needed that contact.

Later, they had come home and gotten ready for bed. They rarely went to sleep this early but the past days' events had been non-stop and they needed rest.

She stared blankly at the ceiling in the dark as he got into bed next to her. She felt drained now that all the adrenaline was gone. He tossed and turned several times until his hands found a comfortable spot around her waist and not knowing if she'd already fallen asleep, he rested his head next to hers gently. He was surprised though when she kissed him softly and turned to put her head in the crook of his neck.

"It never gets easier." She whispered.

"No it does not." He said his voice laden with emotion.

"That's also why we do it." Helping people in times of need is exactly what she wants to do in life even if it gets difficult sometimes.

"I know. It's why we do what we do and why it's so hard to walk away from it."

She nodded her head against his. She knew he wanted out of this job but he also understood so well where she was coming from because truthfully, it's the same reason he joined LAPD. "I love you." She needed to say it more, especially today when faced with the reality of this fleeting thing called life. "I love you so much." She said again.

"I love you too." And with that they fell asleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 16 (10x16)

Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favorites! So sorry for the delay again and the multiple chapters that will be posted after each other... again hahaha!

Read the previous chapter if you haven't yet! More chapters coming soon!

This picks up after episode 16 of season 10! (10x16)

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS:LA.

* * *

"How's the health inspection going?" Kensi asked through the phone and she sat down with her lunch.

"He's still busy. I think we annoyed him in the beginning, I followed a little too closely."

"You kn.. y.. ..ve ev...ing ri…" Kensi mumbled.

"Are you eating?" He asked

"No." She replied quickly and after an accusing silence she spoke. "Yes."

"What are you having?" He laughed.

"Burrito and it's sooo good." She said taking another bite.

"I wish I was there right now."

"I wish you were here too but back to what I was trying to say, you know you have everything right and you have nothing to worry about."

"I know, I'm still nervous though."

"Remember what I said this morning?..."

"Yeah… no…"

"...It's gonna be okay."

He took a deep breath. "Okay." After a moment of silence he spoke again. "I uhm… I also talked to my mom."

"About what?"

"The mother-son dance, she doesn't want to do it."

"What? Why? Is this about her dress? We'll find her a beautiful dress before the wedding."

"It's about a lot more than that."

"What's going on?"

"She's afraid she'll embarrass herself in front of everyone."

"What?! She's not going to embarrass herself."

"I know but she's really nervous and serious about this."

"Tell her it'll be okay."

"Yeah, I'll think of something. Enjoy your burrito Kens."

"Love you."

"Love you too. See you tonight."

* * *

Deeks looked his mother in the eyes as they danced. "I know I had my doubts about you being the bar manager but I'm really happy you're here. Thank you for helping today and everyday."

"I'm glad I get to see you more often too, boo." She said softly.

They swayed back and forth till the end of the song and when the music came to an end he stepped back to look at her again. They were interrupted by clapping at the entrance of the bar.

There Kensi stood leaning against the wall. She had been watching the sweet moment between her fiancé and his mom. She loved the relationship between mother and son.

She walked over to them and smiled. "How's it going here? Did you guys pick a song?"

"Not yet, but we're getting there." He smiled at his mom and she returned it as well.

He wrapped his arm around Kensi's waist, before she asked another question. "How was the health inspection?"

"Good, we passed. Just need to make some minor adjustments and we're all set."

"I'm so proud of you. And you too Roberta. You've both put in so much time and effort and I'm so happy to see the bar doing so well." Deeks kissed the side of her head.

"Thanks my love."

"Now Kensi, we need to talk about that list." Roberta started walking back to the bar and Kensi followed. "I've been looking at it and there's still so much to do."

"Yeah, but I got."

"Thirteen items does not mean you 'got it'"

"It's okay. Everything is in progress." Kensi tried to reassure her.

"We've got to get this done in the next few days."

"Okay we will."

"I'm here to help."

Usually, Kensi would feel pressured by Roberta's insisting but she was actually grateful for all the help with wedding. "Thank you."

"Two weeks and you guys will be married."

"Can't wait." They smiled at each other as this special day was approaching quickly.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


	17. Chapter 17 (10x17)

Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favorites! The WEDDING episode! It was amazing but the end and the actual ceremony were so short, so here's what I would have added if it would have been a 2 hour episode! This is also the longest episode add-on I've done for this season! And I'm loving the nicknames the moms have for their kids hahaha!

This picks up after episode 17 of season 10! (10x17)

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS:LA.

* * *

"Oh my god Kensi, your dress!" Her mother said as she entered the suite again.

"Does it look terrible?"

"Not at all." Her friends reassured her.

"Hardly even notice."

"You still look just as beautiful."

"We're okay." She said to everyone but it was more of a reassurance to herself. "I just need to wash my hands and I'll be ready."

"Alright Baby Bird. Take your time." They watched her walk towards the other room alone. The past twenty minutes had not gone as they had all expected. "Alright ladies, let's all shake that off and do the final touches." Julia ushered the bridesmaids back to the table. "Have a seat Mandy."

"Thank you." The pregnant woman said as Julia held out the chair for her.

There was a knock on the door moments later and all of them held their breath to see who the next visitor was going to be. Julia walked over and opened it. "Hi, come in." Kensi's friends were relieved when they saw that Julia recognized the person. "It's so nice to see you again."

"Likewise, is Kensi here?"

"Yes, she's in the other room." She showed her the way.

Kensi took a deep breath looking at herself in the mirror. Why did Kirkin have to be here today? Why did all these men have to be after him on this day? Her wedding day of all days.

"Kens, you have a guest?" Julia shouted through the door.

She wondered who the next surprise visitor would be. "Let them in."

She could hear the door open and close, so she walked out of the bathroom.

"Hetty?!" She stopped in her place in shock.

"Hello, my dear."

Kensi walked over quickly and gave her a hug. "You're here."

When they pulled away, Hetty took Kensi's hands in hers. "You're knuckles…"

"It wouldn't be our wedding if something didn't go wrong." Kensi laughed nervously.

"It certainly wouldn't."

"I'm so glad you're here Hetty."

"As am I. I wouldn't want to miss this for the world. My agent and detective are getting married. That's not something that happens every day."

"No, it doesn't." She smiled.

"Now I think we should start heading towards the wedding. Mr. Deeks is anxious to see you. He was speaking a mile a minute."

"That does not surprise me." Kensi laughed as all the stress and worries from last half hour faded away. She was about to marry her partner, her best friend and the love of her life and she couldn't be happier.

"It would also be my honor to officiate for you. It's all set in place if you'll let me."

"Of course Hetty."

They emerged from the private room to join the rest of the women and Hetty left for the altar. The bridesmaids said their goodbyes as the wedding ceremony was nearing and they made their way outside. Then only her mother was left.

"My baby looks so beautiful." Julia's eyes teared up.

"I'm so glad you're here mom." She said with equal emotion.

"Me too, your father would be so proud of you as well." The moment she said that Kensi couldn't keep the tears from falling. "Come here." Her mother wrapped her arms around her. "The next time we give each other a hug you'll be married." Her mother said as they pulled apart again.

Kensi's face lit up with joy. "I can't wait."

Sam and Callen were standing at the door of the suite now waiting for the mother and daughter moment to end so that they could get the wedding started.

"Ready Kens?"

Her mother wiped a tear away from her cheek and looked at her. "You're make-up still looks good."

She took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

* * *

The moment they were out of everybody's eyesight she met his eyes. "We did it."

"We did. We're married."

"I get to call you my husband, hubby." She laughed.

He reciprocated with the same excitement. "My wifey." He kissed her.

As the guests started moving towards the reception, Kensi and Deeks, the bridal party, team and mothers took photos in every possible combination.

Everyone cheered as they entered the reception and walked towards the center of the courtyard for their first dance as Mr. and Mrs. Deeks.

They swayed to the music softly as everyone watched the newlyweds with joy. "You look so beautiful Kens." He whispered. "But you look beautiful everyday so this isn't really any different." That made her laugh. "Today however, with the makeup, the fancy hairdo and the ... seemingly torn dress..." She sighed at that last part.

"It ripped so I had to tear the bottom off." She said disappointedly. "The dress was beautiful though. I loved it."

"I'm sure it was, cause it still is. You look gorgeous Kens."

She toyed with the flower on his jacket as she smiled. "Thank you. You look handsome too. Can't believe Kirkin was here today of all the days though."

"He can't stay away from me for some reason. I'm irresistible." He joked.

"That may be the only thing he and I can both agree on."

* * *

"Momma, we're doing this!"

"Ah Martin." She looked absolutely embarrassed and he took her hand and dancingly pulled her onto the dancefloor.

"I know you've had some drinks already you'll be fine." He chuckled.

"Don't get smart with me son."

They'd picked a nice song eventually and nothing went wrong as they danced in front of the entire group of guests.

"You're doing great."

"No, you're doing great... in life. I'm so proud of everything you've accomplished Martin. You and Kensi are amazing together."

"Love you momma."

"Love you too Boo-boy."

* * *

Callen started off in what was supposed to be the father daughter dance since he walked Kensi down the aisle.

"I can't believe I'm here to see the day that the Kensi Blye got married." He said with a slight chuckle and she joined in.

"We've come a long way since we first met."

"That's for sure. No-second-date-girl did make it to a second date after all, and a third, fourth, fifth…"

She pushed him lightly laughing. "Hey..."

"...Stuck, smitten, whatever." They both laughed again and then Sam stepped in to take over.

"Thank you for doing this. I know it must not be easy." She said.

"I would do anything for you Kensi, you know that."

"I do."

"We've got two very special people looking over us today." He knew this dance that was meant for father and daughter couldn't be easy for her either.

She nodded. "Definitely."

The dinner was great, the speeches were overwhelmingly sweet and the delicious cake was cut. They danced, they drank and they celebrated until late into the evening and then the guests saw them off as they were driven away to their honeymoon location.

* * *

He lifted her up, kissed her and carried her over the threshold. They entered the room of the honeymoon suite and as he set her down, looked around.

"I know it's not Peru but look at that view."

"Lights." She said matter of factly.

"The lights of our city." He said.

She looked at the smile on his face and couldn't help but smile herself. This was his happy place; close to the ocean, sand and home. She took his arm and wrapped it around her neck in a silent agreement.

"I promise, when the bar picks up and we have some time off, we'll have our honeymoon away from home."

"I know." She said softly. "All that matters is that we're together, that you're here with me Deeks." He turned his body fully towards her and gently kissed her lips. "Can you believe we're married?"

"It's seems pretty unreal doesn't it?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"I think we should get you out of this dress." He whispered seductively in her ear.

"I'm going to need some help with that."

"Oooh I like it."

She laughed. "I'm really going to need help ... with the zipper." She showed her back.

He reciprocated the laugh and found the zipper. He slowly pulled it down revealing her back and she stayed quiet. What he did next sent fire through her body and made her feel immensely loved. It was a soft kiss on her bare shoulder that her husband, he was her husband now, had placed there before pulling away.

"I don't know how I got so lucky." He said softly.

"I don't know either Deeks…"

"You don't know how I got lucky or how you got lucky with me too." He mocked.

She pushed him lightly. He just always has to make a joke when the moment arises. "I don't know how I got so lucky with you, our thing and this love story." She hugged him and moved her head to the crook of his neck.

"I missed you last night." He whispered.

"Aah, you have no idea how much I missed you." She squeezed him even tighter.

He chuckled lightly. "Did you not have a good time?"

She sighed. "I did, until I got overwhelmed." She looked up at him. "We had a mini spa day and a nice dinner and then I didn't sleep very well and the next morning the girls… the girls and my mom were discussing, but more like arguing, what my 'something blue' should be while I didn't agree to anything so I left and went to the bar."

"You were there this morning?"

"Yeah, and then your mom showed up and we talked for a while."

"That couldn't have calmed you down." He joked.

"Deeks..." She scolded. "It was actually a really good talk. Helped calm my nerves."

"Speaking of nerves, luckily we didn't run into eachother today because I was at the bar earlier too, to open the box or the envelope really. I have to admit I was very nervous all day, just from all the excitement and then Kirkin showed up but you're gift in the box really helped calm me down." He looked at her. "I know how much your dad means to you and I feel honored that you would trust me with his ring."

"I trust you with everything Deeks." Getting emotional as she said that. It had taken years for her to let him in but deep down she knew she could trust him the day she saw him at the gym.

"Was that really what was in the locker the whole time?"

She nodded. "It was."

"Wow." That took him back a moment. Her trust had been there a very long time.

"I put it in the locker thinking that if something for whatever reason had gone horribly wrong between us or if you lost the box, like you practically did," She smirked knowing Nell helped him. "I could still get what was so dear to me back but I never had to switch it out because even though we had our ups and downs over the years, you were still the person I trusted the most. Whether that be as my lover, my friend or just my partner, you still deserved to know that."

"Your words just blow me away everytime. First the letter, then your vows and now this…" She cut him off with a kiss.

She left him breathless when she pulled back. "I want to thank you for the heartfelt vows. I know you worked hard on them for a very long time. They were beautiful."

"I couldn't think of a way to word how much you really mean to me. You, ... you're everything. I wanted you to know that."

"I do. It was perfect Deeks."

"You're perfect." And with that he pulled her in for another kiss.

And their first night as Deeks and Kensi, Kensi and Deeks, Mr. and Mrs. Deeks and husband and wife was perfect too.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	18. Chapter 18 (10x18-10x24)

**Hi everyone! It's been a while. Sorry about that! I'm posting all the rest of these episode add-ons in this chapter! Some episodes have more than others and you may have to think hard, what the episode was, because it's been so long hahaha! Anyway I'm loving season 11 so far!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS:LA.**

* * *

 **10x18**

* * *

Rogers took off after his drink and the rest of the team followed.

After they got home, they talked while making up the bed with new sheets.

Thinking of the case today, Kensi spoke. "I love horses."

He smiled. "I know you do. Now we just gotta get you to Bali so you can live out your dream of riding on the beach."

"Yes! It's a must."

"I heard you didn't get the suspect the second time though."

"Only because Callen and Sam got to him first." Still not believing it. "I would have had him. Two for two on a horse. Do you know how epic that sounds?"

He laughed at her recount of the day. Only Kensi would enjoy this so much. "It sounds crazy."

"And the woman didn't want to give up her horse at first which I totally get but it was necessary…"

"... for the greater good." He finished.

"Exactly." She smiled.

"Well I'm glad you had a good day and got to ride a horse."

"Me too."

* * *

 **10x19**

* * *

"I missed you." Deeks said as he wrapped his arms around Kensi.

"I hate overnight undercovers." She mumbled.

"Me too. I used to be able to do them without problem but then you came along." He said with a smile. He was used to deep undercover operations with LAPD but since joining NCIS he'd had someone to worry about, someone he didn't want to leave behind.

"So much harder when you care about someone."

"Mhm... but I have to say you do pull off the blonde hair."

"Really? I wasn't too sure."

"Oh yeah, definitely. You should ask if you could borrow it for a night."

"Deeks?!" She pushed him lightly.

"What?! Everyone knows we're married." She just smiled and he pecked her lips.

* * *

Eric walked out of the bathroom in their hotel room to find Nell laying in bed facing away from him. Thinking she was probably asleep, he quietly got into bed and turned off the light. A lot had happened today. The biggest thing, something Nell was keeping from him, that her mother was sick.

He stared up at the ceiling, lost in his thoughts when he felt the bed shake. A closer look at the source of the shaking, he saw that it was Nell. Her shoulders visibly moving followed by soft sobs.

"Oh Nell, come here." He enveloped his arms around her. Unable to hide her crying now, she let it all out. "It's going to be okay."

"I'm sorry." She choked out.

"There's nothing to be sorry about but just know that you can always talk to me Nell, about anything. You don't have to keep everything bottled up."

"I know. I really do but this was different. I didn't want to influence your decisions, even though you say I already do, but this is huge."

"I don't care how big or little your worries or struggles are, I want to know about them so I can try to help." She nodded as a silent promise. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

"That was a success." He smiled as he cleared the empty beer bottles from the tables after their Heal the Bay event.

"I'm so glad it all worked out."

"Me too." He continued to clean the tables.

"Uhm can we talk?" His movements halted when he heard her say that.

"What's up?"

"Today was stressful…" She paused but he stayed silent. "I really want this to work Deeks, I know this is your dream, I just get stressed about the whole bar sometimes and it's putting a strain on our relationship… All our free time is spent here and I feel like we're never home."

He looked sad but didn't speak so she just continued.

"Between you, your mom and Callen, I don't even know what's happening here most of the time. I feel like maybe I think I've told you something when I told someone else and maybe you did the same with the app." She rambled.

"We need to work on our communication again." He concluded.

"Yeah." She said softly. "We know we can do it."

Her smile made him smile as well. "Yeah, we got this." He said enthusiastically and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry I broke your cord."

"Forgiven."

"I'm just glad it all worked out and you got to do your project bar modernization."

"Me too. Who knew kids could be so smart?" He asked.

"That was pretty amazing." She said and he gave her a smile. "Don't say it."

"What?! What was I going to say?"

She shook her head smiling. "About kids."

"What about kids?" He mocked.

"About us having kids." She said softer this time.

"We haven't really talked about it in a while maybe…"

"Hey guys, you should go home?" Roberta's voice cut them off.

"Hi momma, it's okay. We agreed to host the event, we'll clean up."

"Yeah we're almost finished anyway." Kensi added already moving to clear the last few tables.

"Alright kids then I'm going to head out. I'll finish up some more tomorrow."

"Sounds good Momma. I'll walk you out."

"Love you guys. Goodnight Kens." Roberta said across the bar as Deeks led her towards the door.

He looked over his shoulder and Kensi smiled at him, in some way, saying that they would continue their conversation later, whenever that may be.

* * *

 **10x20**

* * *

"How did she know about the job interview?" Eric whispered into the phone as if Hetty had ears everywhere.

"I don't know, Eric, but it's going to be fine, look the flight's about to take off. I'll call you when I get there."

"Love you and wish your mom well."

"I will. Love you too."

* * *

"I still can't believe you used my toothbrush, how am I supposed to brush my teeth after lunch now." Deeks said standing over the sink in a shirt and boxers as he brushed his teeth with his 'home' toothbrush.

"I saw it in the car so I used it."

"You know I always brush my teeth after lunch."

"It's just weird."

"You're weird. Who uses someone's toothbrush?"

She stared at him dumbfounded. "Me apparently."

"Not apparently, just you, you used my toothbrush!"

"It was necessary for the case." She defended and he just looked at her in response. "Sorry, here pick a new one." She opened the cupboard in the bathroom and handed him a basket with new toothbrushes still sealed in their packaging.

"These aren't the same."

"This one is, it's the same kind you're mom gave me one too."

"It's not mine."

"Oh my god Deeks." She laughed. "Pick a new toothbrush and get over it." She put the basket down next to the sink and walked out of the bathroom. When he followed her with a pouty face, she just laughed. "Nothing can bring me down today."

"What's got you so peppy?"

"I don't know, I'm just happy."

"I can tell."

"Life's good."

"It certainly is." He said softly. "Love you Kens."

"I love you too Deeks."

* * *

 **10x21**

* * *

"Hey Kens, I'm home." He said as he walked into the house with Monty but he stopped in his tracks when he saw his wife laying on her stomach on the couch asleep. It had been a long day and she was asleep.

He was going to let her sleep while he heated up the leftovers, but moments later she walked into the kitchen rubbing her eye.

"Hey."

"There she is."

"I'm so tired." She said between yawns.

"I can tell. Here." He handed her a plate.

"I hope Anna's okay wherever she is." She said.

"Yeah, I can't imagine what Callen's going through."

* * *

 **10x22**

* * *

"You look gorgeous Kens."

"Do you think it's okay. Not too fancy for brunch but not too underdressed for the location?"

"You're perfect."

"Thank you." She kissed his cheek. "You look great too, hubby."

"It's still music to my ears."

"Okay I still need to do my makeup and then I'll be ready to go." She walked into the bathroom as Deeks' phone started to ring. "Who is it?" She called out.

"Hello." He answered without responding to Kensi and then she heard. "We'll be right there."

Walking back out, she looked at him and knew. "Work?"

"Duty calls."

* * *

 **10x23**

* * *

"That was a good point you made today."

"Thank you."

"My intelligent husband." She ruffled his hair out of his eyes.

"You like it when I share my knowledgeable thoughts." He turned his body fully towards her.

"I do, I really do." Wrapping her arms around his neck before kissing him.

"Love you."

* * *

 **10x24**

* * *

Nell just cried. For several minutes they stood in the middle of the hospital hallway, while he quietly comforted her.

"What can I do Nell?" He desperately wanted to know how he could help.

"Just be here." She choked out.

"I'm here for you." He whispered and comforted her. "I'll always be here for you."

* * *

"Ready?"

"For another out-of-country mission? So ready." Deeks said sarcastically. "But yes I am." His voice shifted to a more serious tone.

"Okay then." She nodded.

"Let's do this!" As much as he wanted to leave fieldwork behind, he had to admit that he would look back on the memories fondly. He loved what he did. He loved it even more once he met Kensi and became her partner. A partner in the field and in life. A life, he hoped would have many more memories added along the way after this one.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and all the support on these episode add-ons!**


End file.
